Un simple dia
by NekoFT
Summary: Isabella quiere preguntarle algo a Phineas, pero al entrar al patio del chico se encuentra con una escena algo... Extraña. Corto pero divertido. Puede que tenga continuación, pero no prometo nada.


**Es la primera vez que escribo un fic de Phineas y Ferb y... bueno... Espero os guste.**

**Ninguno de los personajes es mio, todos los tome de tan divertida serie.**

.

Isabella estaba frente a la puerta del patio de la casa de ese chico que la volvía loca... y de su hermano. Esa mañana estaba algo mas ansiosa,ya que había conseguido un par de boletos para un evento de robotica espacial y quería pedirle al pelirrojo triangular que fuese con hondo para calmarse y que no se notase su emoción. Acto seguido, abrió la puerta como siempre hacia todos los dias del verano.

-Hola, Que están...-comenzó a preguntar pero se quedo pasmada ante lo que encontró.-haciendo?

La razón por la que Isabella estaba tan sorprendida era simple. Ante ella se formaba una de las mas extrañas escenas que había visto en su vida, incluyendo todos los inventos que los chicos creaban a diario.

Ferb estaba sujetando a Phineas, quien dejo de forcejear con el peli verde en cuanto la vio, Baljeet estaba algo atemorizando y apuntaba con una silla en dirección al pelirrojo y para rematar... Buford abrazado a una de las ramas del árbol como si su vida dependiese de ello. Ferb vio a Isabella y después a Phineas, para después soltar a su hermano sin mucho cuidado.

-Hola Isabella-dijo Flynn sin tomar importancia a la escena anterior. La chica se acerco dudosa.-No estábamos haciendo nada... O al menos lo intentábamos.

-Y por que Ferb te estaba sujetando?-pregunto inocentemente la chica.

-Ah eso... Es... Bueno...-intento explicar mientras se rascaba la oreja y miraba a su hermano en busca de ayuda. Ferb miro a la casa.-Que... Que te parece si mejor vamos por algo de... de comer! Si, eso... Eh... Vamos?

-Esta...bien-acepto Isabella extrañada, mientras que miraba a Ferb en busca de explicaciones. El peli verde se encogió de hombros. Al rato los dos entraron a la casa. En el patio nadie se movió

-Ya se fue-dijo Baljeet al chico que estaba arriba del árbol.

-No quiero arriesgarme-sentencio Buford con terquedad. Ferb se acerco al árbol y le dio un ligero golpe. Al rato, el chico estaba en el suelo.-Eso no era necesario.

-Pero no te podías quedar allí todo el día.-comento Baljeet dejando la silla en el suelo.-Al menos no tuve que usarla.-Luego miro a Buford con obviedad.-Deberías escuchar mejor a las personas.

-Mira quien habla...-se burlo el matón sentándose en el suelo.-Y como iba yo a saber que campanita estaba de mal humor?

Ferb y Baljeet se miraron.

FlashBack

-Hola chicos, que están... Isabella no esta por aquí?-pregunto Baljeet mirando alrededor mientras entraba al patio.

-Eso es obvio.-contesto Phineas siguiendo con su trabajo con el ceño fruncido.

-Y a este que bicho le pico?-pregunto Buford mirando al peli verde.

-No esta de buen humor.-fue todo lo que dijo Ferb antes de seguir con su soldadura.

Fin FlashBack

-Saben que lo que sea que hayan recordado yo no puedo verlo?-pregunto Buford alzando una ceja.

-Estaba recordando cuando entramos aquí... hace media hora.-comunico el hinque con seriedad.- Si sabias que no estaba de buen humor, por que lo molestaste?

-Si no lo hice!-se quejo el en voz alta

-Que no hiciste que Buford?-pregunto Isabella a sus espaldas, con Phineas al lado de ella. El chico dio un salto y se escudo detrás de Baljeet.

-Nada, Isabella. Nada-comento recuperando su postura de chico fuerte.-Y donde esta la comida?

-Esta adentro.-contesto con simpleza.-Me tengo que ir un momento.-dijo sonriente.- Nos vemos Phineas!-dicho esto salio.

-Nos vemos Isabella-se despidió el chico mirando a sus amigos, quienes le exigían una explicación.-Ah! Es que Isabella me invito a esa convención de Robotica Aeroespacial que se esta presentando hoy...

-La que querías ver, pero no conseguiste boletos?-pregunto Baljeet.

-Sí-contesto simple.-Y le dije que si iría con ella.-Justo en ese momento se escucho un grito agudo por el lugar, pero el pelirrojo ni se entero.-Lo siento Ferb, pero de verdad quería verlo y ella solo tenia dos entradas. No hay problema, verdad?- El peli verde le mostró un signo de aceptación con la mano.-Gracias. Bueno, el proyecto de hoy queda pospuesto amigos.

-No hay problema-comento Baljeet

-Y yo deje de bravuconear en el barrio por nada.-se quejo Buford, recibiendo muchas miradas molestas.-Bah, me llaman mañana. Los dos se fueron dejando solos a los hermanos

-Y Perry?-pregunto mirando alrededor.- Bh, no importa. Nos vemos luego hermano, tengo que encontrarme con Isabella en el centro a las diez.-dicho esto se fue mientras volvía a escucharse ese grito agudo de emoción.

Ahora solo quedo solo el peli verde. Ferb parpadeo

-No entiendo que acaba de suceder.

**Listo. Fin**

**Me dejan un Review?**


End file.
